It's a game Enjoy
by Turd-Chan
Summary: Fall had come from America, a girl who is easily liked by others. True fact: she is a sadistic, manipulative, and has a twisted type of justice. But no one should know that side of her, so she keeps it hidden, until she meets the GOM. They ignite a new passion in her, so she hatches a new game with her accomplice. If the GOM happens to fall in love with me I will...
1. Prologue

FYI: virgin in writing fanfic

* * *

"Why did you suddenly decide to go to Japan?" Zero asks.

"I was simply bored and decided to have a dose of Japanese lifestyle, or was I not allowed to have that privilege?" Fall simply replied, taking an elegant sip of her tea.

Zero peered over his left shoulder to see Fall peacefully sipping her tea in one hand, and gracefully managing to read a small mystery murder themed classic.

Zero turned around, and slowly walked toward the sofa hovering over Fall. "Sherlock, was it?"

"Yes. It may soothe my boredom for now, but I plan on experiencing the full potential of a normal Japanese high school life tomorrow." Fall gave a small smile looking up to meet Zero's eyes. She gently placed the expensive teacup on the coffee table, while Zero decides to join her on the sofa.

"Seirin High School right?" he sighed stretching his long arms over the sofa.

Fall gave a small nod while putting a quaint little bookmark in her Sherlock book,"We did draw Seirin from a raffle, which is rather fair I suppose. Maybe you can even join their basketball team?"

"Not interested," Zero simply replied, while looking up at the ceiling.

Fall gets up while giving a Zero a look, "You should at least see how it is first. And I'm starting to sound like your mother," she sighs.

"Where are you going?" Zero asks.

"Self-explanatory question, don't you think? But if you must know; sleeping," she replied walking towards her room.

"The night is still young and beautiful, and yet you're going to waste this moment?"Zero said loud enough for the his voice to travel down the long narrow hallway.

When there was no sound of reply, Zero sighed, staring out the open balcony and into the dark endless black canvas littered with artificial stars of the city lights.

 _I can never understand what's going on inside of that brain of hers, even after spending 5 years of my time with her. But it was because of her, that I am here today, otherwise I would end up..._

Zero shook away the thought, and headed to his sleeping quarters.


	2. The time is slow, but I'm excited

Beware of grammar mistakes

* * *

"This place looks promising, but it's a pity we enrolled near the winter," Fall said while walking along the long empty halls of Seirin leading to the principal's office. "I was also informed that the boys basketball winter cup tournament was coming up in 2 months," Fall informed.

"Can you stop bringing the idea of basketball. You know how I feel about the sport!" Zero snapped in a peevish way.

The small smile on Fall's lips instantly formed into a firm line. "I will stop mentioning the idea of you joining basketball, since I have no consent of forcing you to participate in something you do not want to do. But, I do want to continue to remind you that you should not dwell yourself in your past problems," Fall voiced.

Zero did not reply, or rather Fall was in fact correct, and that he had no other way to hide his weakness by retorting back. Luckily, he didn't need to say anything more when they entered the principal's office.

The introduction ended quickly and smoothly, with a quick handshake and then handed their schedules.

"I'll meet you at the rooftop during lunch, alright?" Fall informed and made way to her English class. Zero gave a nod and walked towards the other direction.

"How exciting," Fall thought, as she made way into the classroom.

All eyes were on her, followed by subtle whispers among her new classmates, which was something Fall liked to bathe in. It was a pleasant feeling of being in the spotlight, but it wouldn't last for long, or would it?

"Ahh, class this is our new transfer student. Please welcome her and make her as comfortable as possible," the teacher informed while presenting Fall. "Please write your name on the board and tell us about yourself, so we can better know you," he said, while handing a small piece of white chalk to Fall.

Fall gave a small thanks and a courteous bow, before writing her name on the white board. Of course the curious whispers continued behind her back, but she wasn't displeased rather the all more excited.

"Hello, my fellow classmates. My name is Fall Bancroft, and I am from Los Angeles, California. The reason for me being here is confidential, but I hope I'll get along with everyone," Fall smiled. "Please take care of me," she said and gave one last polite bow.

The instructor gestured her to sit next to a man named Kuroko, Tetsuya, which would have made it hard for Fall to spot if it were not her keen eyes and probably the tall boy in front of him. Fall tagged the boy as having a baby blue hair color and the same matching eye color.

She strode down the aisle where Kuroko was and as politely as she did; greeted him and offered a handshake,in which he accepted in return.

The man sitting in front of Kuroko was a different story however, with his tall stature and broad back facing forward probably trying to comprehend the teacher and his lecture. The man suddenly scratched the back of his head, letting out a frustrated sigh, then slouching and resting on the desk.

Fall reverted her gaze away from the interesting man and decided to engage in a short conversation with him later. She then kindly asked Kuroko if she could borrow his English book, which he kindly agreed to. Fall quietly moved her desk carefully so she would not interrupt her classmate and joined Kuroko's desk while they both shared the English textbook.

The material was child's play for Fall, as she quickly lost interest in the lecture. Time seemed to tick by very slowly, like every second felt like a minute.

Fall had started to stare off into the space of her English textbook, as she rested her head on her hand. Though Fall would at times look at her Sensei, so she would not be discovered for slacking off on her first day of school.

As for Kuroko, he became an interest for Fall. He was what Fall would define as mysterious, and he lacks of some kind of presence.

 _"Very intriguing," Fall thought._

"Well students, would you please get into groups of threes and discuss the thoughts on this American short story?" the teacher instructed, as the students paced around the class getting together their groups.

It was a golden opportunity to get to know the two men, as she quickly tapped the redhead's shoulder.

"Would you like to be my group?" I asked him. "And would you like to be in my group as well Kuroko-san?" turning to ask Kuroko.

"Sure B-ban-brankcrofto-san," Kuroko attempted to say, but it only made Fall smile.

"Fall is fine Kuroko-san. I can see it's very hard for you to pronounce it," she reassured. Kuroko only nodded in reply as I turned my attention to the redhead.

"And you are..?" Fall asked, reaching her hand out politely for a handshake.

He accepted the handshake while answering, "Kagami, Taiga."

Fall leaned back in her seat, crossing both her hands and legs. "I guess, you both are in the boys basketball team for Seirin?"

Kagami seemed a little surprised, but it turned quickly to pride. As for Kuroko, his face remained impassive.

"How did you figure it out?" Kuroko asked sounding slightly interested.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" Kagami implied scratching his head.

Fall tilted her head a bit with a thoughtful expression, but instantly snapped into a bright smile. "Well, for starters, I could tell by the calluses of both your hands, when both of you made hand contact with me. And there was shoes you were both wearing. Normally shoes like those could be used for any sports, but from what I can tell...Kagami's shoes are more likely meant for basketball purposes; Jordan brand. As for your muscles Kagami, I probably guess they are more developed on your arms, and back since basketball requires a lot of shooting; you know the usual." Fall explained at a speedy pace.

Kuroko and Kagami were both very silent when Fall had finished her thorough explanation.

Worried about their unresponsive reactions, Fall nervously said, "S-sorry for the long explanations, but I tend to observe quite a lot."

Kagami however, only gave a hearty chuckle and petted Fall's hair in reassurance. "Why are you apologizing? That was actually pretty amazing on how you did that," Kagami praised while looking away and scratching the back of his head.

"I agree with Kagami, Fall-san. I think you have a unique skill," Kuroko agreed with Kagami.

As they started to discuss the American literature, Fall had started getting to know the two teens. Kagami for starters was a full Japanese native, along with Kuroko but, he had moved to the United States at an early age. He did mention he had a brother, but Fall felt as though Kagami didn't want to further discuss about his brother, so she didn't pry into his affairs

Fall had also learned that Kuroko was part of a famous middle school boy's basketball team called Generations of Miracles. Apparently Kuroko was very skilled at molding remarkable passes, and both had offered Fall to observe them during their after school practice. Fall had gladly accepted their offer, as they had piqued her interest.

The class was beginning to end, as Fall assembled her things she turned to Kuroko and Kagami. "Is it alright if i joined you for lunch?" she asked, while moving her desk back to its original spot before.

Kagami shrugged. "Sure," he replied. "But we usually have lunch on the roof," he informed.

"Really? Thank you! I thought you'd say no since you guys probably are very busy," Fall beamed grabbing Kagami's hands in expressing her sincere gratitude. But it wasn't that sincere since she had known they couldn't deny her.

Kagami blushed, looking away while stuttering, "A-ah i-it's no problem at all." Kuroko on the other hand was watching the scene unfold in front of you.

"Ah! Sorry!," Fall apologized, when she noticed she was holding onto Kagami's hand. She quickly released it while saying,"I forgot that here in Japan, people keep their hands more to themselves."

"It's perfectly fine Fall-san. I'm sure Kagami-san liked it," Kuroko teased.

"I DID NOT! E-EH I M-MEAN NOT IN THAT WAY!" Kagami denied trying his best to not to offend Fall.

Fall gave an amused smile. "It's fine, really."

The bell had rung, as the three of them walked together until they went separate ways to go to their next class.


End file.
